Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) Research Core will provide continuous support to enhance further development and implementation of each subproject. All subprojects will be monitored and evaluated on a regular basis by the Administrative, Evaluation, and Research Cores to ensure timely progress toward achieving proposed goals, objectives, and policy-related outcomes. Based on the evaluation results, all underperforming projects will be discontinued and replaced with new projects as approved by the Administrative Core. Study conceptualization and design, biostatistics, and data management are indispensable components of rigorous and meritorious research. The Research Core of the Transdisciplinary Collaborative Centers for Health Disparities Research will aggregate the research support capacity of the MSM Study Design, Biostatistics, and Data Management Core (SDBDMC)and its collaborating partners: the Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design (BERD) Program of the Atlanta Clinical and Transitional Sciences Institutes (ACTSI) and the Research Centers at Minority Institutions (RCMI) Transitional Research Network (RTRN) Data Technology and Coordinating Center (DTCC,) affiliated with Jackson State University. This unique collaboration allows the Research Core to meet the needs of the MSM research community through this Transdisciplinary Research Center as well as further stimulate regional collaborations in health disparities and policy-related research. In addition, there are two primary objectives in enhancing research support through the Research Core: 1) to integrate and centralize ongoing health disparities research which will promote greater interdisciplinary research among biomedical, clinical, health services, prevention and community-based researchers and 2) strengthen mentored research training among junior faculty throughout the MSM campus through this core support.